Talk:Lar Gand (Glorithverse)
Appearances Lar Gand plays a recurring role in Eclipso: The Darkness Within, and appears throughout many of the Annuals in a cameo appearance, just hanging out in Eclipso's palace. I've been marking that character as Lar Gand (Pre-Zero Hour). I don't know very much about the Glorithverse. Have I been marking his appearances wrong? Is it really this character? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 11:55, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I believe it is the alternate Valor, but I'm not sure that Glorithverse is the proper designation for him. It gets really tricky with Mon-El, because of his close ties to the youthful Kal-El of Earth-One and the way DC tried to have him replace Superboy post-COIE while retaining his Phantom Zone and Legion history. The pre-COIE version actually died in LSH Vol 4(?) #4 taking out the Time Trapper, and was retroactively "replaced" by essentially two Glorithverse variants. You're dealing with the 20th Century version that appeared post-COIE and was killed before he became a Zoner, making his continuity completely within the mainstream New Earth 20th Century reality. But there was still the older one that existed in the 30th Century, and he was summoned to finish fulfilling his own destiny, except it wasn't his because this one had been exiled to the Zone for a thousand years and then had a rich history in the 30th Century. Then Zero Hour happened... If you haven't already, I'd suggest reading Major Spoilers Mon-El page. The Paradox 18:15, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::If nobody objects, there's next to no content on this page, and plenty on the other one. I'm just going to go ahead and merge them unless anybody can think of a good reason. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::What the frak? Wasn't my post above, as well as everything else I've written about the differences between the two, enough to count as an objection? What's next, merging the Earth-One and Post-Crisis Superman articles? And it's a crappy merge, too, that leaves behind a talk page. The Paradox 06:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I apologize, Dox. You didn't actually object, you just voiced unsureness about what to do with the character. From an out-of-universe perspective, there isn't enough to justify actually forcing people to look on two different articles for information about what is essentially the same character. From an in-universe perspective, it can all be explained anyway without breaking any rules. This article contributed nothing useful anyway. It had no content, and all of its appearances were either back from Brian believing that the SW6 was the Post-Zero Hour Legion, or M'Onel. I don't think that this article did anything other than confuse the issue further. There was almost no work put into it for anything other than to be a placeholder, which is entirely what it was. (And I apologize for leaving the talk page, it didn't show up under the WhatLinksHere. If it's a problem, delete it. Also, I don't plan on merging those two Superman articles, that would be ridiculous, and incomparable.) :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC)